Her Only Way Out
by Still-Me
Summary: Four years the boys have been back and the girls are more than happy with their conterpart. But with a new threat coming, the death of your creator and mistaken identity that may cause death is life with the one you love really perfect?
1. End of Past, Beginning of the Rest Prt 1

**Title: **Her only way out

**Chapter 1: The End of the Past, The Beginning of Rest Prt 1**

**Summary: **Townsville has never been more peaceful. The villains have retired, the police force is now invincible, and each of the young Powerpuff Girls are now able to fulfill their dreams. The Rowdyruff Boys may be back in town but they've been back for 4 years now. So What's the problem? Why is she leaving? Why is she ready to give up and die? Or Can a certain sister save her from herself? Or Can a ex-boyfriend bring her back? Especially after the Professor's death it'll be harder than ever now than it ever was.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or anything else in this story. I (sadly) own nothing.

**_A/N: Hey, its Hayley...this is my first story so go easy please and review! Thnx Enjoy! ;)_**

* * *

><p><em>Could've given up so easily<em>

_I was a few cheap shots away from the end of me._

_Taken for granted_

_Most everything_

_That I would have died for just yesterday._

_**OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! **_This had to be the seventh time this week I've had to tell Buttercup about her in suffering music blasting at my eardrums. I finally get a chance to write my essay that needs to be turned in next week for my internship at Townsville's famous institute for math and science and I hear that damn music.

Her room has to be…correction her room _is _at the end of hall and I can hear her blasting music. Not to mention soundproof too. What's with her lately? All she does nowadays is lock herself in her room and deaf herself every afternoon. I walked out of my room and knocked on my other sister's door. Thankfully Bubbles had super hearing and opened the door.

She seemed to be thinking the same thing because her face wore a worried expression and she was fiddling with the ends of her blonde pigtails. Her crystal blue eyes showed irritation though.

" Want to ask this time? Or should I do it?"

As usual she asked me to do it.

" You should. You already know how she is and especially after the Professor's death you can still handle her better than I can."

That's right… the Professor died about two years ago. I was hard for all of us but we've been able to stick together and help each other through it. But with Buttercup, it isn't the case. I know for a fact that she's not acting strangely because of this. It can only be a small part of it. Something else has happened to her.

"Fine I'll ask her but your doing it next time"

"Sure thing" Bubbles closed her door and followed me towards Buttercup's door. The music was so loud that the only way to communicate with Bubbles was with mind reading.

_ME: Ready?_

_BUBS: As I'll ever be_

I knocked on her door twice. Finally the music lowered to a reasonable volume and Buttercup come out. "What?"

I felt Bubbles nudge me in the back and I hissed at her not to rush me.

"Oh nothing it's just that we wanted to know if everything was fine with you"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?

"Oh, it's just you've been acting kinda str-

Before I could finish my sentence Buttercup heaved an exhausted sigh and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Blossom. Really I am so if you don't mind I have business to attend to." And with that she slammed the door in my face. I turned to Bubbles who just shook her head and stalked back to her own room.

What was all of that about? Every time Bubbles and I try to get close to her she pushes us away. Its as if we're drifting apart. And my intuition tells me that its already too late for Buttercup anyway. I just hope that whatever phase she's going through she can get over it by herself… and quickly too.

I went back to my room to finish my essay. If I don't I wouldn't stand a chance at getting that internship.

All my dreams will finally come true soon enough. Imagine, my sisters and I are at the mere age of 17 and we practically already have our dreams in our palms. I'll be a scientist just like the professor and I also teach dance classes in my free time.

Bubbles already goes to a high school specialized for the arts (A/N: she goes to Robinson's specialized high school for advanced arts. Blossom goes to Townsville High Specialized school for Math and Science and Buttercup goes to Louis Burne's Royal High School.)(A/N: and yes they go to different schools. I thought it would be good a chance to switch it up) and does modeling in her down time.

Bub's hair is up to her mid-back and as blonde as ever. Buttercup… well Buttercup's still her same old self. She still gets into fights, vandalizes, and doesn't give a damn about anyone. She used to play soccer after school but after the professor died she basically gave up on everything. However, she has gotten a little girly. She let her hair grow to the bottom of her shoulder-blades and she has green and auburn streaks in it. While Bubbles and I decided to live out the rest of our youth being appropriate Buttercup decided to get her second hole pierced on her ears and get a cartilage piercing done high on the left ear and a snug piercing (the earings a stud) done on the right. I swore I nearly had a heart attack when she came home with them. Not to mention when she said she wanted to go back and get her tongue pierced. Thanks heavens she didn't… I think. Remind me to check if she does later.

Also she wears makeup. That is if you consider makeup to be Blistex and mascara. Buttercup's skin is flawless thanks to Bubbles who is an expert on looking good.

Of course, Bubbles is still her usual bubbly self. The only difference is that Bubbles goes out with Boomer from the RowdyRuff Boys. At first none of us approved but they really have shown us that they've changed.

Besides, Boomer won't be much harm to Bubbles. Trust me, no matter how stronger Boomer may be, no one, and I mean NO ONE, not even Him _*shudder* _is scarier and stronger than Bubbles when she's angry.

Sometimes its hard to remember that Bubbles is so powerful. Thankfully Boomer is mindful of this and treats her great. I can't really talk anyways. I do go out with Brick after all. So far my relationship with Brick has never been better. We happen to go to the same school like how Bubbles and Boomer attend the same school too. Butch goes to school at Townsville High. We all stop going there due to all the memories from the past. It was all to much to handle so we all transferred out.

That didn't stop Buttercup from admitting she loved Butch though. They went out for a while but I honestly have no clue how its going between them now. It's really like a rollercoaster those two. Butch came over here a few days ago asking if Buttercup was home. She wasn't though but he kept calling and checking in as much as possible after to tell Buttercup something. He probably screwed up and wanted to apologize. And by the way it sounds he screwed up BIG TIME. But if its one thing I know about my sister is that she won't forgive him til the last minute.

I just hope she didn't go too far this time. _*sigh* _Where has all the time gone? Just the other my sisters and I were fighting monsters that attacked Townsville. Now with all the monster and villains retired we're living normal lives and I was sitting her with my future determined on a piece of paper. I might as well finish this stupid thing and hand it in soon as possible. Then I can check on Buttercup and see if she wants to hang out with me and Bubs. We wanted to hang out today at the park. I hope BC finally agrees to come. I returned to my already 5 page (2 more pages to go!) essay and started to write some more. Everything looks as if its going to be great. The only thing now is just to pray with dear life that Buttercup's music doesn't start up again. Yeah, everything's gonna go just great.

_~End of Chapter 1: The End of the Past, __The Beginning of the rest Prt 1_

**_A/N: Is it really great Blossom? Is it really? hope you liked it. oh! and those of you who review will have a chance to win...*drum roll* a brand new...COOKIE! THAT'S RIGHT A BRAND NEW COOKIE! THIS A LIMITED TIME OFFER ONLY!;)_**


	2. End of Past, Beginning of the Rest Prt 2

**Title: **Her only way out

**Chapter 2: The End of the Past, the Beginning of Rest Part 2**

**Summary: **Townsville has never been more peaceful. The villains have retired, the police force is now invincible, and each of the young Powerpuff Girls are now able to fulfill their dreams. The Rowdyruff Boys may be back in town but they've been back for 4 years now. So what's the problem? Why is she leaving? Why is she ready to give up and die? Or Can a certain sister save her from herself? Or can an ex-boyfriend bring her back? Especially after the Professor's death it'll be harder than ever now than it ever was.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or anything else in this story. I (sadly) own nothing.

_A/N: Okay this is my first story so go easy please and review! Thnx Enjoy! J_

Ugh. I needed that _so much._ I stepped out of the cool shower and dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked down the hall of my apartment.

It wasn't big or small. It was big enough for two or maybe three people max. At first, my buds and I weren't so sure what color to paint the walls. Robin wanted to paint them red/orange. Hazel decided on purple and black zebra stripes. Tobi suggested I paint them teal and her foolish twin brother, Tony said _*shiver* _**pink**.

Can you believe it? The damn douche said pink. Out of all colors... he chooses pink. And out of all the people he shouldn't say that to he said it to me. ME. Who the hell did he think I was? Blossom? Hell no. No way. Let's just say that Hazel, bless her soul, dealt with him. Pink is a color that Blossom would like. She was always a girl. And Bubbles wasn't any better. I'm glad I left. Those two were hell combined. I can finally be myself now. I wonder what would have happened if that day. That last day instead of Blossom and Bubbles just leaving, they came in my room. What would they have said when they saw it? Would they have screamed? Run away? Been disappointed? Confused? Well, whatever the reaction I wouldn't know. I'm on my own now. While Blossom and Bubbles are in prison (high school), I'm on the road doing me.

The only hole in my new-found freedom has to be getting up early...and going to work. Ugh. What a pain. And after me and Butch broke up, it's kind of awkward seeing him at work. I mean, it's like we talk but it's weird. However, I'm no wuss. I am Buttercup Utonium, tough and strong. I'm not going to quit just because of some dumb breakup. Besides it's good to see that broken look in his eyes whenever he spots me.

Because that's exactly how I feel...broken. I'm good now. Those memories no longer haunt me. I've been able to move on. It's just the nightmares that keep coming back. I'll forget about it as soon as I meet up with my friends. We argued to meet up at the corner store down the block. And from there we'd head to the train to get to work. This is what I need after all; a way to forget. After having another nightmare like that … It's always the same. Always the same time I wake up. The same tears I'm sweating. But it's okay now because that was in the past. This is years later… 6 to be exact. I was nothing but a rebellious kid; a broken child. I was nothing more than a cry for help. But I've redeemed myself now and I refuse to go back and face everyone now. I'm perfectly fine… financially and emotionally. My life is finally stable and I finally have everything I've ever wanted.

I don't need anybody's pity. I stepped into my room and got dressed. Ever since I left I've been wearing other colors but mostly green and black. The only colors not in my closet though, are orange, pink, soft blues, and dark reds.

I put on my gray skinny jeans and a green My Chemical Romance t-shirt. It's my lucky t-shirt because the day I got it I ran into MCR themselves, and they signed it and gave me the best advice I have ever heard in my life... _Keep singing, keep going, and just don't let your world explode. _

It had to be the most inspirational best advice I've ever heard. It was pure genius. I slipped on my neon green and black converses that I got Paramore to sign. I only wear them when I feel a good day coming my way. And today is that day...

_**To be Continued... and have some noodles while you wait. :) Review please!**_


	3. Upperhands and Wishes

**Title: Her only way out**

**Chapter 3: His UpperHand/ Wishes do Come True**

**Summary: Townsville has never been more peaceful. The villains have retired, the police force is now invincible, and each of the young Powerpuff Girls are now able to fulfill their dreams. The Rowdyruff Boys may be back in town but they've been back for 4 years now. So What's the problem? Why is she leaving? Why is she ready to give up and die? Or Can a certain sister save her from herself? Or Can a ex-boyfriend bring her back? Especially after the Professor's death it'll be harder than ever now than it ever was.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else in this story. I (sadly) own nothing.**

_A/N: Oh dear Mafia. Thanks so much for all the reviews dudes. You guys rock! :) I feel so special *giggles like a little schoolgirl* Now for buisness *serious face* Here's Chappie 3! I was feeling a little devious and wanted to toy with a special someone's emotions... *mischevios grin* . Even though she'll kill me later it's good for now. So I'm going to stop talking to leave you at peace. Enjoy my little moshies!_

* * *

><p>I walked over to the edge of the park. It's such a beautiful day. The sun is out, the birds are singing, and oh there's Boomer. Boomer's my boyfriend now. Of course it was hard at first but I have to admit I've never been happier. He's everything a girl could ask for. I just hope he remembered my birthday today. Today, me Blossom and Buttercup will be turning 18. The boys will turn 18 in a few months.<p>

"Hi Boomy" I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and watched him light up.

"Hey Bubbs"

He put his arm around me and we started to walk toward school. Finally, seniors in high school and only 3 more months of school. I wonder what we'll all do together over the break.

"So what are you doing after school?"

"Nothing much… why?"

"Well, I just thought that I could take you to dinner for your birthday later"

"Boomy! That's so sweet. You remembered!"

"Of course I did..."

"Only because I had to remind him"

I turned around to see that voice came from. Right behind us was a smirking Butch, Brick and Blossom.

"Oh hey guys."

"Hey Bubbles" Blossom smiled at me

"So what are you guys going to do for your birthday?" Butch asked

"I'm taking Bubbles to dinner" said Boomer who proudly put his arm around me and puffed out his chest.

"Big whoop." Butch rolled his eyes at Boomer and I merely laughed.

Blossom gave me a little smile. She's been giving me that a lot nowadays. Probably to reassure me but we both know it's more for herself than me. Anyone can tell guilts still eating away her bones.

"Well good for you Bubbles at least you know what you're boyfriend's doing for your birthday" Blossom said.

She sent a menacing glare at Brick who just sighed.

"I told you Bloss, it's a surprise."

"Surprise my corspe… bet you just forgot" she mumbled under her breath. Ever since Buttercup left, Blossom took up some of her sass. She was probably hoping to fill in the void of it only being the two of us now. Buttercup got her own apartment somewhere in the more hood part of Townsville. The only person who sees her nowadays is Butch and since all go to different schools there's no hope there. I always tried calling her and getting in touch but I can't seem to reach her.

We all walked the rest of the way to school together. Blossom was bickering with Brick while Butch was watching, throwing in a few remarks just to make the situation worse for Brick. I watched them all and smiled to sky. To think only a few years ago we were sworn enemies. We were tearing this town in every fight. Now were all friends and spend every living moment together. Or at least most of us do…

* * *

><p>I ran to my job and burst through the front door panting. "Sorry, I'm late boss". I was suppose to reach here at 8 and right now it's at least 8:15. I had to hand in some papers then head on to school but by the looks of it I'm not going to early for either today. Just as I entered the store I realized a mess the shop was. The cafe was in terrible condition. The tables and chairs were all over the place, the counter was turned over. It looked as if someone was looking for something important and obviously couldn't find it. The walls even had burn marks on them.<p>

"Well,well,well... If it isn't Butters." I gasped struggling for breath. I don't believe it there is no way in the world he could be here now. We got rid of him and I'm sure of it. Right in front of me was none other than Ace himself. One of the worst villians( as in unsuccessful prick) yet and an even worse ex-boyfriend.

But there was something about him today. Other than his odd new choice in clothing. He had a whole new aura about him, a stronger, eviler, and more confident one. He was wearing a black pants with a white stripe running along the side and an all black t-shirt. A white jacket adored his fresh new set of muscles. I hate to admit it but he looked even better now then he had ever before. The only thing remotely familar about him was his black shades with he still had.

"Amazing isn't it? I know, you must be so confused right now. But I'll explain in due time but right at this moment I have buisness to finish so if you don't mind I'll be on my way."

He stepped past my frozen body and toward the door. I sprung to life as if someone finally flipped up the switch. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing? What are you doing here? Why is the shop a mess..?"

But Ace ignored me. He just continued to walk to the door. I ran to him aiming to punch him but he turned around and grabbed my wrist before I had time to process it all. It was so quick and precise I didn't see it coming. " It's as I said before. I'll explain soon. Very _very _soon. You know, I've been watching you. I'm impressed really, at how much youv'e grown. You're becoming more and more into my kind of girl."

I angrily snatched away from him and a shot him a pointed look. "You stay away from me. I want nothing to do with you."

"Do you Butters? Do you really?... I saw Bubbles and Blossom on my way here. What fine girls they've become..." He gave me a creepy smirk. He thinks he has me. It's just boiling in my blood (_A/N: From Paramore's Decode_) . Making me more and more angry. "You leave them out of this you green skinned freak"

He let out a laugh and gave me a genuine smile. It sent a shiver down my spine. "Your one to talk about freaks. Look at yourself. Not only do you have powers but your... rather dark for the good guy.""Shut up."

"Do I need to remind you of your little bonfire in your room on your last day at the Utonium household?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I spat at him. "You leave me the hell alone. I don't need this now. I don't need any of this shit." Ace was such an ass. He got under my skin and drove me crazy. He mereliy towered over me and smiled. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. It took all of my strength to not beat him to a pulp right now. "I asked a question Ace. What are you doing here?" I hissed at him. He lifted my chin up, forcing me to look at him. "You were never the patient one were you? What? Can't I just visit my favorite girl on her birthday?"

I pushed him away with all my strength. "You shouldn't be visting anyone. You and all of the other villians were taken care of." He chuckled a little. "Funny how you didn't deny being my girl" He rose his eyebrow up. I swear both him and Butch are such assholes. They make me so mad I could kill right about now. "I am no one's girl and being yours would be the last thing I'd want"

"Hmm... That's not what you said my last day here. Especially when you were screaming my name..." _WOAH **_WHAT! _**_I threw a glass a jar at him. It shattered on the wall, just an inch away from his head. I guess I surprised him because his eyes widen then narrowed through his shades. Good. Now he was just lying to get under my skin. _WE_ had never- I wouldn't dare with him.

"Don't you dare throw anything at me. Understand?"

"Make me." I threw him a smirk. _Wrong move. _Before I knew it Ace was in front of me peering over his shades at me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Be careful what you ask for." It sent shivers down my spine and I felt myself melt. Of course he noticed this. He whispered to me "Til' next time Butters..." He moved into me deep looking me in the eye the whole time. What was he doing? I never knew with this guy.

He was right there. Right at my lips. The slightest movement and we could've kissed. I prepared myself but he just hovered there and then pulled back. Ace turned and vanished through the doorway. I just stood there like a fool. Feeling furious and... and... disappointed? No this isn't over. He's not in charge. I know I'm just saying that because the moment disappointment hit, the intent I relaized that for some twitsed reason I actually wanted him to kiss me that he won. He always did have the upper hand and I'll always be his little toy. I'm his prisoner for life. This is how it always is and it'll probably say this way too.

I pulled out my phone and report the crime here at the cafe. After all, I'm retired let the police have some fun with this mess.

* * *

><p>I turned the key to my apartment and pushed open the door. Oh dear Mafia. What the hell just happened back there? I never expected to see that green turd there. Why am I so weak? Today was supposed to be a great day. It's like I still like him but you know those people who just get under your skin. He's one of those worms. Ugh, forget school I need to clear my head.<p>

I walked over to my balcony that overlooked the entire city. It was a pretty sweet view here. I wonder what Blossom and Bubbles are doing today. I should call them and say hi for once. Get past my pride and stubbornness. It's not as if the want to apologize just dawned on me. It's just that I'm tired of the silence.

I doubt they'd pick up my call much less accept hearing my voice. Robin keeps telling me that they're my sisters and that they still love me no matter what. I believe her but I don't know. That's it I'm calling her. I'm going to talk to Blossom and Bubbles...

* * *

><p>I laughed so hard my drink started to squirk out of my nose.<p>

"Eww... Gross

"Way to go, Bloss

"Nice one"

We all laughed some more, enjoying our time like there was no guarentee we'd see tomorrow. I had a great time today. Right now, Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, and I were in the kitchen joking around. Brick took me to a great seaside adventure. We expolerd some underwater caves and watched some sea creatures in the deep depths of our great blue. I know that doesn't sound really romantic and classy but it was so much fun. Brick even got a really pretty shell from the trip and made it into a necklace for me. Coincidently when Brick and I got back home Bubbles and Boomer were in the living room talking.

We all agreed to make a big cake with strawberry, blueberry and lime frosting. Again, I know it sounds weird but it's extremly delicous. And up til now that's what we've been doing. The cake's in the oven and we're all gathered around the counter sharing our day.

"Oh I wish I was there" I said to a red Bubbles

"Oh no you don't. The waitress was completly flustered. She was really gitty and clumspy. I think it was her first day on the job." Boomer answered for her

"Boomer, I'm sure she was just nervous" Bubbles told him half believing her own words. We laughed some more until we heard the oven signal the cake was ready. "I'll get it." Brick said getting up to take the cake.

He set the cake on the table near us and we all gathered around us like little kids. "Ok 1,2,3!" Boomer and Brick burst a very off-tune and rushed version off happy birthday. Thank goodness they finished quick.

"Thank you!" Bubbles and I said at the same time. We closed our eyes and made that special wish.

_I wish I could talk to Buttercup again. Just hear her voice. _I opened my eyes and kissed Brick. I know it dosn't sound like it but today was fantastic. Buttercup's the only piece missing.

* * *

><p>I walked up stairs to my room and collasped on my bed. I am completly exhausted after some a great day. Boomie and Brick left just a few moments ago. I cleaned up and crawled into my bed. Blossom was still downstairs watching TV. I wonder what Blossom wished for. I would ask but everyone knows if you tell a wish i won't come true.<p>

I closed my eyes and pictured everything all over again. The cake, the candles, the atmosphere. My perfect wish...

_I wish I could see Buttercup again. _

There's nothing I want more than to see my wish come true. I hope Blossom's does too.

* * *

><p>The phone rang several times before someone picked up.<p>

_"Hello?"_ I swallowed the lump in my throat. Man, why is this so hard?

"Uh, umm...Hi Blossom.

I heard a gasp on the other end of the line. For a long time it was quiet and neither one of us said anything.

"I-Uh-I just- Happy Birthday and I wanted to say I-" And before I knew it she hung up. I was utterly confused and lost. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? DID SHE HANG UP ON ME? AFTER I SWALLOWED MY PRIDE AND CALLED HER SHE HUNG UP ON ME? ME! I TRY TO BE STRONGER PERSON HERE AND APOLOGIZE AFTER WE HAVE'NT SPOKEN FOR HOW LONG NOW AND SHE HANGS UP!

I took a deep breath and tried to control my anger. You know what Screw her! Screw them all. I don't care. I slammed down the phone and stalked over to the kitchen. Right when I was about to start fuming again my friends burst through my door.

"Haapppyy Biirrrttthhhddaaayyy!" They all yelled. I smirked and watched Tony and Hazel struggle to get a rather large cake into the kitchen. It had what seemed to be strawberry, blueberry, and lime frosting...my favorite. I know it sounds weird but it's rather delicous. I noticed that they brought Mac, Nyko, and Casey with them.

"You guys!" I gasped

"Hey Buttercup, what til' you find out what we got into-" Tony started but was interruped by his sister.

"Tony, she doesn't care right now. It's her birthday and-"

"Yeah I know that Tobi, I just thought that she would-"

"And that's the problem. You tried to think-" "Why Ce-

And there they go again. Those two argue every damn day. The rest of us sighed and gathered around the table. They all started to sing a very well-sung version Happy Birthday. Hazel and Casey are great singers. Robin and Tony are both great at guitar. Tobi plays bass. Mac can play drums and his super cute partner in crime Nyko is a wicked at keyboard and hopefully kissing too.

Oopps! Sorry, dirty thought. I'm glad the girls don't know I kinda have a thing for Nyko. Otherwise, I'd never hear the end of it. Robin's always going on about how all of them should start a band and get signed after graduation. I think it's good for them. They'd be one hell of a band. I have no clue what I'm doing after graduation but I still have a few months to worry. The finished with perfect tune and I smiled at them all. Tobi and Tony finally stopped arguing and joined everyone else around the table.

"Make a wish!" Robin said

I closed my eyes and tried to summon all my hope, strength, faith, and courage. I put everything I had and put into the first un-selfish wish I ever made.

_I know my sisters don't want me back but I wish they have a happy life with or without me._

When I opened my eyes all my friends were smiling happily at me. Well at least, most of them are... I think my eyes are decieving me but Hazel and Casey looked rather smug.

Never mind that though, we all dug into the super delicous cake . We all talked, laughed and danced the night away.

"Thanks soo much guys."

"No problem"

"Yeah"

"_I'm glad I got the chance to spend this day with you" _Nyko whispered in my ear. I felt my cheeks burn. We smiled at each other. A great day with all my best buds. Friends that care too. All that's missing now is the family part.

I caught Robin smashing some frosting on Mac's face and started laughing so hard my stomach cramped.

* * *

><p>I've been tossing and turning for hours now. I glared at my clock and it glared back <em>2:38 am. <em>Ugh, I need sleep. I just feel so guilty about it all. Buttercup called. Buttercup called and I hung up. She called, said Happy Birthday, and I hung up. She called, said Happy Birthday, was probably going to apologgize too but I'll never know cause guess what?

That's right! I HUNG UP! It's not like it was on purpose. It was a total accident. I was shocked, scared, and confused... I-I didn't know how to react. I totally regret what I did. Buttercup must think we totally hate her right now. She must be so upset at me. And won't blame her if she even hated for the rest of her life.

I can't let Bubbles know about this... she'll think I'm still mad at her for leaving and did it on purpose. She'll think that I just told her it was an accident. I already have one sister that hates me...I don't think I need another.

Ugh, Life?... Why do you hate me?...

I rolled onto my side and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow's Saturday and I promised Bubbles we'd go to the mall. I can at least keep her happy.

_**A/N: Well..? Likey?Yes?No? Reveiw please! :) Hope you liked it because I had to write this over twice. My computer kept shuting down and UGH! *rubs temples* It's ok I finally got it done! hope you loved it!**_

_**And oh! Don't forget your own personal lunch box.:)**_


	4. Dreams becomeReality?

**Title: **Her only way out

**Chapter 4: City of Sins**

**Summary: **Townsville has never been more peaceful. The villains have retired, the police force is now invincible, and each of the young Powerpuff Girls are now able to fulfill their dreams. The Rowdyruff Boys may be back in town but they've been back for 4 years now. So What's the problem? Why is she leaving? Why is she ready to give up and die? Or Can a certain sister save her from herself? Or Can a ex-boyfriend bring her back? Especially after the Professor's death it'll be harder than ever now than it ever was.

**Disclaimer: I think by now you'd all know that I own nothing...I mean, seriously...if I did I think I'd be out there advertising it.**

_**A/N:** I feel as if I've been ignoring Bubbles so this Chappie's just for her... and how she and Blossom live nowadays. Oh and it shows what's to come too...;P Big Plans coming up!_

* * *

><p><em>~Sometimes life seems too quiet<br>Into paralyzing silence  
><em>

* * *

><p>(Bubbles' POV)<p>

...Hello?"

Is someone singing?...who is that?

* * *

><p>I'm in a room...with only big white walls... I don't remember anything like this...<p>

I try and stand up from my previous position on the ground. There's no door in here. Or anything really for that matter. What is this place? There's no windows, no doors, no chairs... nothing. The room barely has any light but the source for it is no where to be found.

_~Like the moonless dark  
><em>_Meant to make me strong_

There it is again... that girl singing. She sounds far away...yet so close. What is this place? I start walking around the little room. When I noticed that a white sun dress adorned my body.

My usual pigtails are now curled. I don't have on any make-up but my eyes are... violet? On my left eye there was a red blob at the bottom. It looked as if I was getting ready to cry... cry red tears?

_~Familiar breath of my old lies  
><em>_Changed the color in my eyes_

I tried to rub it clean off but it wouldn't move. What is this? I tugged on my pigtails, trying to calm myself down. It's a bad habit I developed ever since I was a little girl, but as soon as I touched them... THEY TURNED BLACK! WHAT'S GOING ON ?

My hands frantically started to tug more, seeing if it could turn back to it's normal blonde. But the more I tried, the darker they stayed.

What is this? Is this some kind of practical joke? Or a nightmare gone wrong? Who am I? Am I supposed to be me? Or am I someone else?

My normally smooth skin turned pale and pasty. My sun dress magically turned into a black dress with white sleeves and black ribbon. It looked like a gothic lotia dress. I recgonize the type of dress because my best friend Ny has a older brother who creates animes. (A/N: You can check my profile for the type of dress that she had on.) And this dress looked exactly like something he'd make.

A dark violet colored rose gently rested in my hair. I'm so confused right now. Ugh, I need to get out of here...NOW!

"Where's the exit to this place?" I wondered out loud. As if the room heard me a door formed in the wall. I let a sigh of relief escape my lips. Something's finally working in this nightmare. I opened the door and started down the extremly dark hallway. I started to walk at a steady pace down what seemed like an endless hallway.

'I wonder what this place is? I hope it's not another Peek. The last one I had forshadowed a big battle. But what's weird... is that it hasn't happened yet? I'm so stressed right now._ *sigh*_ It's a burden and an honor being a Syke. Looking into the future and bring able to prevent the inevitable... UGH! how long is this stinking hallway?'

I feel as if I've been walking for hours... nothing but the darkness around me.

"Is anyone here?" I asked the dark. Finally, darkness turned to light and big oak doors with brass handles greeted me at the end of the hall.

_~Sitting closer than my pain  
>He knew each tear before it came<br>Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow last through this night_  
><em>I'll take this piece of You<em>  
><em>And hope for all eternity<em>

There... Right there... I can hear that music again. But this time it's not as distant as before. It's closer and I can almost hear the breaths the singer's taking between each phrase. ***A/N: New Character Alert! TeeHee***

I reached for the handles hoping to finally get out of this hell hole, when words drawn out of gold apperaed on the door. I tryed to read them but everything became a blur. All I could make out was something about '_Mirage'_. Is that some type of code? It has to have some important meaning. I mean otherwise I wouldn't be able to see it. I tryed my hardest to see what else I could fish out-

I felt some kind of force pull me from the body. I was myself again...white sun dress, blonde hair and all...I hope. The only differnce is that I'm floating. Not floating out of will but just doing it naturally. And my skin is all...transperenty and ghost-ish.

I stood just a feet or two behind the girl from before...The girl I had transformed into.

"Don't worry your eyes are blue again" she said addressing me. What? She can see me?

"Yes, actually I can. No one else can. I can hear your thoughts too." Who is this chick? Is she...maybe...? '_Mirage'_

"You'll find out soon enough." I stared at her as she turned around to smirk at me. A smirk...I hadn't seen one of those since...

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

"Ugh, where is she?"

"Be patient"

"Yeah, she was always does... whatever"

The voice who responded first gave an irritated sigh. There were three girls around what appeared to be the same age. One of the girls was a dirty blonde and the other a dark brunette with gold and dark green streaks in her hair. That last of the girls looked to be the most tempermental. She had bloody red hair that went all the way down to her ankles. However, she wore her hair in a high ponytail with a crooked red ribbon.

They all shared a very rebellious look...not just in the face but in their taste in clothes. Then again, all three girls showed their dark side. They were naturally evil after all. Darkness was literally in their blood.

The brunette rolled her dark green eyes at her impatient sister. "Calm down Berserk...or should I say _Yeni_" An audible hiss could be heard from the red head as said sister merely smirked. She loved to irritate her sisters, especially Berserk. After all, she was the 'Punk of Destruction'. It was just in her to ruin everthing that surronded her. Including the small bonding time she got to spend with them. For example, the little time now.

Berserk sent a fierce blood thirsty glare but smiled when she caught her sister's smirk drop.

"I see no point in this mission. I just want the stupid reward Mirage promised us...she's so lucky she's an Aur, otherwise I'd kill her long time ago" Both girls watched the red head's usual blood thirsty spark return. This girl was known as the Deadly Berserk. Her name was very fitting. She had a need to cause blood to pour from other's body as their ear numbing screams tickled her ears. It was the greatest sensation she ever felt before. She was so close to taking over the world before. But, this was when Him was at large though. He was so close...and with her by his side they were undeafeted.

So, why didn't they succeed you ask?...well, there's a simple answer to that. And this answer begins with a John Utonium. With this brillant scientist alive, it was so hard but nothing was impossible for Him. He sent Berserk to seek out this genius and kill him with her bare hands. It was the ulitimate command. She was sent to do it alone. He told her, that he depended on her. He _needed _her to do this.

It was the chance she'd been waiting for. But everytime that she got close enough to finish the job a very female, orange haired, pink eyed obstacle always stood in the way. And this obstacle went by the name of Blossom Utonium. Blossom was defenitly not stronger than the Angel of Death but she always managed to out smart her.

After the maybe umph-int time of losing to the living symbol of the world's last hope, Berserk sent herself to get "smarter". She was tired of losing. And Him was tired of waiting. But when it was the finally time to prove her worth to her master and get rid of the Powerpuff Girls and their father...she..f..she failed.

Blossom out smarted and over powered her. Both may have been only six years old but they held the intellegence of adults.

Him was dethrone and sent to the shadows to regain his strength. Berserk and her sisters fled too but somewhere far away from their previous master. For as long as Berserk could remember she regreted not helping her master heal. Maybe if she stayed with Him after all, then he'd reward her.

However, when she about ten years old, Him returned but right in the middle of his new return a new enemy rose. And this new comer that changed history is known as-

"...C'mon sis, Lord Cisma is only keeping her alive because he isn't finished with her yet." Ms. Brunette said snapping Berserk out of her daze.

"Shut up, Brute. It's obvious it's the curse that master wants to kill her. He wants her to die slow and painful but she knows nothing about the curse or anything really..." The dirty blonde scoffed. "...And she calls herself master's most trusted and reliable servant." Her mischevious blue eyes were swimming with jealousy.

"Wow Brat, you can't possibly believe everything people tell you. That is nothing but a joke...only someone as stupid as you would believe a stupid rumor like that. I mean c'mon Mirage having some curse that makes her organs all disappear one by one. Wow how scary "

"It's not funny Brute. What if it's true. What if Mirage really is cursed?"

"Oh, you mean like how last week they all said that I inherited a rare eye fungus that will soon eat away my eyes and I'll soon be walking around with one eye. Yeah all these rumors are soo true. And besides...do you really believe that?" Brute rolled her eyes at her dim-witted sister. Sometimes this girl can be so naiive.

"Whatever " Brat huffed angrily at her sister. The only thing this dirty blonde hated more than not getting attention was being made a fool of.

The angry teen turned away from her sisters and settled herself at a nearby table covered in books all but one in an unknown language. Right now, they were all in the Organization's library, fully equipped with all the books and the vast knowledge known to all man-kind. And even a few from local demons. Why on Earth Mirage had asked the trio to meet here for their private meeting was oblivious to the girls. They found it quite stupid actually...being sent on missions...doing other's dirty work.

Berserk only wanted to move up in the Organization. She wanted to become an Aur like Mirage, Nagi, Bay, Cyn. It was her dream... The highest offical in all the organization. To go on top secret missions, boss others around. Heck, maybe even be the boss's right hand man like Bandit. Or girl in this case. She was tired of being stuck in Sector D-04.

Well, that's what she made it seem. Berserk was really out for Cisma's head. She wanted to punish him for the unjustice he did to her previous master. She may be alot of this but the thing isn't is disloyal. After all, if she wasn't true to Him then why'd she carry out the last mission long after he was a goner. It was almost 4 months after Him was gone that she finally succeeded. And the best part, is that Blossom still doesn't know it's her. Blossom and her stupid sisters.

Brute, was just bored and just wanted to do whatever hell she pleased. Lately the idea of just having fun as a super cool rockstar was one she was dying to try. It occupied her mind 24/7.

Brat wanted to like be a normal girl, like a regular teen. She wanted to go to the mall, party, get a boyfriend. Maybe even steal a certain blonde haired boy. She was tired of killing and being feared. It was exhausting work. The same fights that once gave her purpose when she was younger lost their usual sparks.

_"Screw this"_ Berserk said through clenched teeth. This firey haired teenager had a very fierce temper and when she lost it... never pretty.

Silence continued on for about a minute or two before the big oak doors opened up to reveal a very mischeivous looking girl. She calmly walked in the room looking around bored with her violet eyes and black pigtails swaying behind her. She was a walking curse... and she didn't even know it. I'm not telling you that the rumor about her curse is true. It's just that~ oh nevermind. You'll find out soon.

"Hey Mirage" Brute greeted her calmly

"Hello Brute. What's up with you all?"

"Oh nothing same old same old"

"Yeah, nothing really exciting" Brat yawned.

"Sector D that boring huh?" Berserk stood in her spot watching the three talk casualy as if there was no buisness to be done. She was quite shocked actually, that they were just so calm and vaguely happy when their future was at stake. If Cisma ever heard that they were doing any of this they would be in some serious trouble.

As Berserk stood there watching their conversation suddenly the three started to talk about some new band that was making a new abulm soon. This really ticked poor Berserk off. Now you'll see how she got her name.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE BUT ME SEEING THIS? WE HAVE THINGS TO DO AND YOUR HERE TALKING LIKE A COUPLE OF TEENAGE PIGEONS?

"But Berserk we are-" Brute started.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT MS.I COULDN'T DO SOMETHING RIGHT EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT. AND TRUST ME IT HAS. DO YOU ALL NOT UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF THIS... THE DANGER? WE COULD WE TERMINATED...NOT JUST FROM OUR JOBS...THE ORGANIZATION,THE ONLY HOME WE EVER GOT COMFORTABLE IN. BUT LITERALLY! WE COULD-...NO- WE WILL BE KILLED IF ANYONE HEARD. AND YOU KNOW WHO WOULD KILL US NOT SOME COMMON AUR BUT CISMA HIMSELF. THE SAME HAND THAT FEEDS US, CLOTHES US, TEACHES US, SHELTERS. CAN TURN AROUND AND KILL US JUST LIKE THAT! THIS IS SERIOUS NOT JUST SOME STUPID PRACTICE MISSION. _This is serious"_ Berserk finished off with a hiss. She was panting by the time she was done. And to be honest that trutly wasn't the full intensity and heat of her temper. It was quite incredible actually how she managed to say it all in one breath.

Brat and Brute stood there taken back. The look on their face was one of utter disbelief. But what was even more surprising was that the face wasn't one for their easily tempered sister, rather for the Aur in the room.

Mirage simply wore a smirk... she looked to easily relaxed for Berserk's liking. Or anyone for that matter. There was always this dangerous vibe that naturally came from her. A dangerous that even Him would fear.  
>By now you could tell that Bererk had enough as she grabbed her whip and lashed it out at Mirage. The mighty Aur simply side-stepped the fiery red head's attack. The table Mirage was leaning on split in half and toppled to thhe floor. The table along with the dismembered books that were previously resting on it set a flame.<p>

Brute and Brat huddled together and retreated to the farest corner. They both feared a battle as Mirage and Berserk had a glare-off.

"Very well Berserk. Let's talk buisness " Mirage said with (much to Berserk's dismay) a smirk and the two punks sighed with relief but refused to move from the safety of their corner. You know, just in case.

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep! <em>

Ugh... someone shoot me. I'm too tired to get up.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _But I have to. I promised Bubbles we'd have a day just to the two of us... like good old times. Maybe I could just tell Bubbles I'd take her another day. _*sigh* _Who am I kidding?

I think that what we both need is a good dose of mall bliss. I slammed my alarm off and literally rolled off my bed. I zombie walked to Bubbles' door. My hair was frizzy and tangled up. My pajamas were all crushed and...ugh. I continued to shuffle, trying to get a hold of myself. However, halfway through the journey I sneezed and collapsed right there. My legs refused to let me back up. I was sprawled out across the floor. I tryed to get up but my body simply moved into a comfy spot. My eyes shut and I continued to snooze.

Don't ask...I have no clue what really happened. Look on the bright side. Maybe now I could continue that dream about Mr. Penguin and the pancake president.

* * *

><p><em><em>~Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by<em>_

_And we kiss each other one more time_  
><em>And sing this lie that's halfway mine<em>  
><em>The sword is slicing through the question<em>  
><em>So I won't be fooled by his angel light<em>

* * *

><p>Mirage gently closed the door to the library and snuck around the corner. If she wasn't quick enough then she'd be late for class. They all maybe evil, they may work for the baddest dude alive but they were still teens and they still needed their education. What good is a dumb villian. You'd never be able to take over anything. oh...you don't believe me? Fine! Suit yourself. But when you see Ace ask him how peachy life was.<p>

Mirage picked up the ends of her dress, trying to prevent herself from tripping on it while she ran. Her all black converses with purple laces poked out under. She slowled her pace a little as she got closer. Suddenly, she spotted her friend Nagi heading the opposite direction.

"Nagi!'

Her friend stopped while Mirage caught up to her. She closed the book she held in her hand.

"Where are you going? Oh! And nice hairstyle"

"Thanks M!" Indeed it was a nice hairstyle for her sassy-devilish friend. Nagi's long auburn hair were set in twin tails. At the top they were braided and then let loose as they went down. Her bangs gently rested naturally. It was a good change from her usual bun. Nagi's normal Harry Potter glasses were replaced by a much more fitting pair. She wore a light brown long sleeve t shirt with a short dark sea green skirt. Her usual red knee length sock were in place. On her feet were white mary jane style shoes. Now, just by my description you may say she was mis-matched. But in truth if you saw her you could see that she made it all work without a second thought.

"I was going down to the Aur's department..." Nagi said in her fresh English accent. Nagi was born in England but her parents were from Japan. Hence, the name...

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear?..Classes are cancelled for all today, new recruits are coming"

"Oh, then why are the Aur's classes cancelled? We don't have new recruits"

"Well, Boss decided we need some. So we all have to meet them at the common room."

"Alright, then I'll see you later"

"Wait, Mirage where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some food for Tui and La"

"But, you have meet your new mentee..

"What? I have to be a mentor?"

"Everyone actually. We all get one"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS?"

"Simple...I'm a zombie alien"

"WHAT?" Mirage stood agape at what her friend just told her. Was this true? Was Nagi really an alien?...Of course not. but Mirage was just a gullible little urchin. If you put in a little effort you might even scare her to death and back. Nagi's done it plenty of times. Mirage started to turn pale and shiver uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." Nagi put her head down in shame and began to cry a waterfall.

"But, you were so young Mirage, I couldn't bear to hurt you." Nagi cried some more as Mirage stood there determining what to do. "D-Don't c-c-cry Na-Ni-Nagi"

"...You're right." Nagi sniffed, letting her crying stop. "I should look on the bright side..with me being the monster that I was meant to be...and you knowing my secret now... I can always ripp out your brains to feed to my cousins"

Mirage turned stone white as she shrunk. "W-I-Ii-Ita-Mi-He-" The poor girl gulped and regained her stance. "Nagi? What are you tal-" Nagi snapped her head in Mirage's direction scaring her out of her witts. Her glasses flashed and her usually honey-brown eyes were now dark and creepy. "..._Boo..."_ She whispered.

This was what set Mirage over the top. She screamed at the top of her lungs and sprinted down the hallway. To anyone on the outside looking in, all they would see would be a blur zooming around frantically. Nagi watched as her poor friend went down the hall and started to burst in a fit of histerical laughter.

"a-ah w-what a gul-gi-gullible gir-ll hah hah" She managed to chocke out between laughs. Nagi smiled and hurried down to the common room to get Mrirage before she went insane...Well, more insane...If possible.

* * *

><p><em>Sorrow lasts through this night<em>  
><em>I'll take this piece of you<em>  
><em>And hope for all eternity<em>  
><em>For just one second I felt whole<em>  
><em>As you flew right through me<em>

* * *

><p>(Mirage's POV)<p>

WHAT IS WRONG WITH NAGI? She scared the living daylights out of me...I swear if that girl doesn't stop that...Ugh! She really scared me for a second. Telling me she was a zombie alien. The nerve of her! I glared at her as we walked down the hall.

"And then I said Boo..haha...you should have seen your face! I mean really Zombie, alien? I said Boo?"

"OK! I get it..I freaked..geez"

"Freaked?"

Ugh! I swear Nagi is the worst... We finally reached the enterance to the common room. We walked forward as the doors slide open by themselves.

_Welcome Mirage and Nagi_ The system greeted us. Nagi and I walked down the steps to see that the little shin-dig already started.

"Oh It's begun" "Maybe if you weren't so busy scaring me, then we'd be on time" "Lighten up M. It was just a joke"

I scoffed and examined the new kids. Everyone was already standing next their mentor except for two. One girl had short black hair with mauve colored eyes. She had a nametag that said 'Amiliss'. The other girl was slighty taller than the other. She had golden locks and shiny green eyes. The only thing is she didn't wear a name tag.

_"Welcome to the City of Sins" _Alex, my fellow Aur and one of my bestfriends, said in that husky voice of his. It was bad enough they already looked scared but now I think that Alex just made it ten times worse.

"H-H-He's Joking...right?" The short recruit named Amiliss asked in an obviously regretful tone.

Everyone laughed and smiled at the new girl. She'll find out soon enough. You may think that we're just messing around with these kids but truth needs to be told when necessary. Besides, what kind of mentors would we be if we didn't tell the kiddies what they signed up for. I know that I couldn't bear if one of the them started to cry on the first day. Or like usual one of them dies on the first day.

"They're just trying to scare you guys..." Nagi whispered to them.

I watched the group heave a sigh of much need relief.

...All of us have been through alot. Pain, torture, grief... I only _wish_ Alex was kidding".

It was obvious that the newbies were exchanging regretful glances but they needed to know. It's too late to go back now. It's too late for all of us, to be forgiven, to be loved...it's too late for any of that. It's especially too late for me. It was always too late. Even when I thought I had a chance. I'll always be trapped here as long as I don't have the truth.

I frowned and watched my fellow Aurs and the newbies mingle and laugh. It was such a nice sight, to see everyone happy like this. All... but one. In the corner I spotted Bandit and that blood-sucking-pro-active-needing-clown called Lola.

Lola had dark hair and blue eyes filled with lies. She's had it out for me ever since I joined the other Aurs. But lately, she's been laying off the revenge. I know she's planning something though.

I don't know what her problem is... I never did anything to her...well, not intentionally. I continued to watch them...If you asked me they looked too close for comfrot.

I watched them care for each other, love each other. Why couldn't I have my own person to whisper sweet words too. Loneliness' best friend is me. It's my savior...The only person who understands me is Nagi. And she doesn't know the half of it.

But everyone has someone but me. Nagi has Alex, Bay has Cygn, even my cats Tui and La at least have each other. That dark haired blue eyed snake even has Bandit. I guess I'm just meant to stay alone. I heaved a sigh and looked up to see Bandit watching me.

He's been watching me?...oh, gosh how much did he see?..did he see me scratch my nose?..WAIT, when did I scratch my nose. I need to calm down, breathe , relax. Nothing's wrong.

I saw him flash me a small smile and eyes sparkle that beautiful color. I issued a smile but it didn't reach my ears though. I turned around and headed to the East corridor. I need to get back to work. The faster I'm finished, the faster I can live peacefully.

I walked down the long hallway towards my dorm. Just as I took a right, I heard footsteps. I didn't regonize the steps...was someone following me? I whipped around, getting ready to strike anyone who thought they could try something funny with me. My long curly black pigtails swung behind me as I clenched my fist.

I pulled back my fist and aimed it right at the person's face.

The culprit fell to the ground and issued a string of curses. It finally dawned on me who that person was...It was...Bubbles?

* * *

><p><em>~And up into the stars<em>

_Joy will come?_


End file.
